Masquerade
by Darklysp0keN
Summary: Robin leaves the Teen Titans... Years later, Raven becomes the new leader. She's determined to believe that Robin is dead and gone. However, she meets a crime fighter named Nightwing...? Chapter 2 Up!
1. Out Of Character

Umm… This story is somewhat _advanced_ so… _Beware!!!_

And be _mature_ about it, okay?

**-**

**To Be Expected- **Raven will be _Raven_ in the beginning then totally _ooc_from what I can't say but what you'll see! Most of the different sides of Raven are inspired from episode 6- _Nevermore_.

-

**Genre-** _romance/drama/action/general_

**-**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own **Teen Titans**. (_period_)

-

**_Masquerade_**

-

Chapter 1- _Out of Character_

-

From the shadows, an inexplicable voice called to him. _"Where are you going?"_

Robin, already on his R-cycle, just stared into the darkness… He knew _who_ it was.

-

Robin had been cold, building an icy shield, in which none of his friends could break. His obsessions with Slade had taken over, leaving no room for his friends. His door would always be locked, and it seemed that he would no longer eat. He would come on missions and kick the crap out of the bad guys but not a word to his teammates. Sad to say, his comrades were heart broken.

-

Yet, here he was, stalking in the middle of the night. _That selfish bastard._

-

Raven stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself in the moonlight, illuminating her delicate features. Her gorgeous amethyst eyes were filled with wonder.

Robin stood his ground, transfixed by her dark nature.

She repeated herself in a soft, dull voice that hid her volatile feelings. "Where are you going?"

Silence 

He smirked. "…To tell you the truth." He spoke shaking his head amused by himself. "… I don't know." The enigmatic girl just stared at him in disbelief. "But… do you want to _come?_" He gestured the empty space behind him.

She gave him an evil eye. Then walking to him, she sat in the place indicated and wrapped her arms around his waist gently. She nodded her head and whispered to him. "Let's go."

The Boy Wonder smiled.

The vehicle roared to life and raced off into the night.

**Whoosh!**

**-**

'Maybe, I'll be able to persuade him to come back to us.' thought Raven determinedly. 'I want our _friend_ back.'

Even though she held bitter feelings for the masked titan, she missed him, just as much as any of the other titans did. She also hated to lose one of her friends and to see her other friends miserable.

-

Raven never had reliable friends. She always thought that no one would ever put up with her aloofness because her feelings were dangerous, so she isolated herself in order to protect everyone else. She was alone for awhile, a wandering spirit in the darkness…. until she met the _Teen Titans_. They showed her that she didn't have to hide her feelings and that it was okay to be afraid.

-

Robin was apart of that. He was _supposed_ to be her friend.

-

The two companions moved around Jump City for about 20 minutes, enjoying the scenery of the beautiful lights shining in the night.

It was incredible, but Raven _really_ needed to talk to the Boy Wonder.

"Robin!" She yelled trying to get his attention. Didn't work. "ROBIN!!!!"

"WHAT?" He asked over the bike's deafening sound.

"WE NEED TO TALK!!!" She shouted.

"HOLD ON!" Robin sped up, grinning mischievously. Raven squealed and held onto him for dear life, blushing from the proximity.

-

They ended up at a little secretive pub.

Robin parked the R-cycle and helped Raven off it. He grabbed her hand and held onto it, as they walked into the modest saloon.

"Umm… Robin?" whispered Raven quietly. "I don't think we're aloud to be here. Aren't we a little underage?"

"Not here." responded Robin, guiding her to the front.

"May I help you sir?" asked the front clerk.

"Yes, would you give us a room?" asked the titan leader competently.

The clerk nodded. "Of course, this way please."

-

As they followed the guide, Raven noticed that the place wasn't as small as she thought. It went underground.

Still suspicious as to why they were there and what was this place, she talked to Robin telekinetically. '_You said you didn't know where you were going_…'

'_I lied._' replied Robin in his head.

Raven fumed with anger. '_You better explain._'

He smirked inwardly. '_I will_.'

-

Finally, they made it to a room, numbered _144A_.

The polite escort opened the door for the two, revealing a beautiful room.

It was breathtaking. The room was spacious with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were sponged with maroon, red, and black, while the carpet was a dark burgundy. In the center was a large bed with black silk sheets. Sheer drapes surrounded the bed, so you could cover yourself from prying eyes. There was a round table in the corner, in which you could sit, drink, and talk. And, fluffy chairs were randomly placed in the room.

Before leaving, the guide graciously gave them the key and said, "Enjoy your stay at '_Outlaws Inn_,' where all lawbreakers are welcome."

-

Raven's eyes widened at what he said and she breathed, "We're in a tavern full of criminals."

Robin nodded, "And for criminals, there is no law, which means there's no age for drinking alcohol." (Just _had_ to mention that ****)

"…If this place is full of villains, why didn't they recognize us?"

"Umm… I'm not too sure, but maybe it's because of what we're wearing." He gestured to his baggy black pants and red t-shirt and to her black skirt and violet tank top that were used for sleeping. It wasn't their regular _uniforms_.

Then, Raven bit out, "…Why are we _here_?"

He spoke playfully. "I thought that you'd figure it out by now, _Raven_."

Raven blushed at another thought but mulled over what occurred and responded, "We're here because of _Slade_."

Robin nodded his head in confirmation. "I heard from a source."

"And who is this… _source_?"

"It doesn't matter."

"_Robin_, you do realize that this may be a **trap** for you." spoke Raven seriously.

"I know … and _I don't care._" His expression was grave. "I need to see him."

"You just lied to me and now you're going to get me and yourself killed." The dark teenager closed her eyes and sat in a big cozy chair with her arms crossed, trying to find a tranquil state.  "You know I'm really tired of this… all of this Slade crap."

"Then you don't have to put up with this." Robin looked at the menu and began calling for drinks.

She opened one eye to see what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm ordering something so you can just relax."

"But-"

He made a shushing gesture and spoke into the telephone's receiver. Robin began asking for an array of alcoholic drinks.

Raven couldn't believe him. He was crazy but believed he had lost his sanity a _long_ time ago.

-

At an amazing speed, they heard a knock on their door.

"Room service!" The waiter shouted, while knocking.

Robin answered the door and handed the guy a tip. "Thank you."

The Boy Wonder turned to Raven beaming brightly with a tray of assorted liquors.

Placing it on the table, he took out two wineglasses. He picked out a bottle of scotch, uncorked it, and began pouring it into both glasses.

'He seems to be familiar with alcohol.' mused Raven.

Robin brought the drink to her. She shook her head. "No thanks."

He smirked. "Come on, Ray. How many times do you get to drink underage at a bar full of felons?"

The mysterious girl looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled… _slightly_. "…Just a taste."

With those words, she admitted herself into the addictive depths of alcohol.

She took the drink hesitantly, her nose perking up to the scent. Slowly, she brought it to her lips and drank some. She coughed. "This tastes _horrible_."

Robin chuckled. "Try some more."

Raven did as instructed. Gradually, she became accustomed to the burning sensation slipping down her throat.

The titan leader smiled as he gulped down some of his drink.

-

An hour later, there was still no sign of Slade (or so they thought), and the two titans were still at it, drinking to their hearts desire.

Raven was having something called _99 Bananas_ while Robin mixed all his drinks together and created a concoction of his own.

"I see that this is your first time drinking." spoke Robin, seemingly unaffected by the large amounts of alcohol he was taking in.

Raven, on the other hand, was having some trouble. She lay on the large bed and nodded, giggling. "And _you _seem to be some kind of expert." You could hardly tell she was drunk, but in the inside, she was screwed up, her feelings _way_ out of proportion.

Getting up, she dropped her empty wineglass, causing it to shatter across the floor.

"Raven!" He rushed to her, wanting to make sure she was okay.

Ignoring him, she walked to the table and picked up the almost empty bottle of wine. She snatched it and gulped the rest of the contents down. The titan leader watched her.

Looking pensive, she put the empty bottle down and said, "You know… _I like you_, _Robin_."

Robin, standing near the bed, stared at her as she approached him, a seductive smile placed upon her lips. Her hips gently sway from side to side, as her phenomenal, lavender eyes were directly on him. Raven spoke, her tone of voice sounding eager, "I like you _a lot_."

She was closing in on him.

Robin blushed furiously at her movements. He was always attracted to Raven, but this was _too_ much.

He climbed into the bed, moving away from the intoxicating girl. He was afraid they might do something they both would regret.

Like a tiger and its prey, Raven stalked into the bed, cornering Robin, her eyes never leaving his form. She purred teasingly. "You look really _sexy_ when you're backed up against a wall."

Finally reaching him, she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his masculine torso. Pressing her face close to his, she asked, "Do you like me, _Robin?_"

Robin, gazing at her soft, luscious lips, pressed his lips against hers in response. A miraculous feeling set off in them as the kiss deepened.

Breathing with difficulty, the masked titan answered, "Does that (pant) answer your question?"

Raven gazed at him in surprise, but she nodded with satisfaction.

However, Robin couldn't take it anymore. The slightest taste of her made him go wild. He placed his mouth upon hers and fell on top of her as she followed along.

Raven could feel Robin's tongue slowly seeping into her petite mouth, letting him have his entrance as he explored every crevice. The feelings he was awakening in her were overpowering.

The dark girl choked on a moan as his hand crept up her leg. He rubbed her inner thigh up and down, sending chills through her body. He began planting almost feverish kisses from her neck to her collarbone as her breathing became harsh. Robin loved the noises she was making, arousing his lower regions.

He was just about to rip her clothes off, with his other hand drifting up her skirt, until they heard a voice come from the air.

Robin's eyes became acidic.

-

In a different place, someone was watching the scene unfold. He laughed haughtily into the microphone, thinking best to ruin the passionate moment. He would make Robin come to him today.

-

"Robin, _my_ _dear boy_." spoke the voice of the criminal.

"**Slade**." bit out Robin through gritted teeth.

"_Naughty, naughty. _Taking advantage of innocent girls, I see." taunted Slade. You could almost hear him smirking. Robin glanced at Raven who was clearly out of it and took his hands off her, feeling slightly disgusted with himself. She pouted.

"Where are you?" asked Robin furiously.

"Bring your little girlfriend back _home_, and I will tell you." And with that, the voice vanished.

Robin cried out in frustration. **Today**… _Today_ would be the day he would finally see Slade again…

Suddenly, he heard a banging on their door followed by disgruntled voices.

Their door was violently knocked down and there was a sea of evidently drunk criminals crashing inside.

"Who the hell are you guys!?!" asked Robin.

"Shlade shent us." One of them grumbled.

"We're shere 2 shtake you vdown." slurred another man.

"Go ahead and try." Robin maintained a fighting stance, gesturing them to come at him.

They charged right at him, each going down like a sack of potatoes.

Robin smirked and pondered. 'Slade must be kidding.'

One guy stopped and noticed a very _happy_ Raven. "W-Who sthat vittle vviolet-shaired kyootie?"

"_Hi!_" she smiled at them. The villains grinned crookedly back.

Robin's eyes narrowed dangerously as they stared at a giggling Raven. They began staggering towards her.

"Stay away from her!" He side-kicked the guy who had talked about her and every other man who began making their way towards her. They had to get out of there. It's not that they were hard to beat, but there were just too many opponents.

Maybe… no, she was too drunk.

While he was thinking, someone luckily managed to hit him in the head with a beer bottle. '_Shit_.' thought Robin falling towards the ground.

"_Robin!_" cried Raven. She was no longer in high spirits. She flew up towards the ceiling and aimed downwards quickly at the person who had hit Robin, kicking him in the face. She guarded Robin as he slowly got up.

"Who wants **some**_!!!_" bellowed Raven _bravely_. They began inching their way towards her. She let out a battle cry. She punched and kicked wildly, hitting every target. In a matter of minutes, everyone was down.

Robin just stared in wonder as every drunken villain fell onto the carpet unconscious. He turned around and watched Raven grinning proudly at him.

"High five, come on!" She beamed at him.

Robin looked at her awkwardly and gave her a light high five. "Umm… Raven, are you okay?"

"I'm great!"

-

The two companions began walking out of the damaged room to the outside of '_Outlaws Inn'_, also finishing paying their stay.

"Uhh… _okay_. Well, we got to get you to the tower."

"What are you talking about?," asked Raven still seeming energized. "We've got to take down Slade!"

"You mean **_I _**have to take down Slade."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No."

"Uh…_What?_" The heroic girl was confused.

"You can't come. This is between me and him."

The half-demoness looked angry. "I don't think you remember what it means to be in a team. It means that we, as a **team**, should kick Slade's _ass_!"

"_Raven…_" He shook his head at her solemnly.

"You're kidding, _right_?" She noticed his seriousness. "You can't go out there by yourself. You'll get hurt."

She turned away from him tears quickly forming in the corner of her eyes. "So…you _really_ don't care."

He could tell the influence of the alcohol was really getting to her by her sudden changes of personality.

"You just don't care about us anymore. You don't care about your friends or the Teen Titans. You don't even care that we care. The only thing you care about is reaching Slade, no matter what the consequences or how many hearts you break."

Robin frowned at her words. "Ray, it's not-"

"It's not true? I wish it wasn't…" A tear trickled from one of her sad lilac-colored eyes. Her voice was small and _timid_. "But it _is…_ and today, I was even hoping I could have made you come back to us. That was so silly of me. I was so stupid…"

"Raven, you're not stupid." Robin stepped towards the overemotional girl.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything wrong I've done to you." She looked desperate.

"You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"To finally defeat Slade." His voice was determined.

"No."

"_Hm__?_" Robin didn't understand what she was talking about… if he wasn't leaving to defeat Slade, then why?

"After tonight, I have this bad feeling that you won't come back." She sniffled hopelessly.

"_Raven_, I will beat Slade," The Boy Wonder spoke firmly, "but I'm coming back. I **promise**."

Raven looked at him for a mere second and began to cry. The usually inexpressive girl was crying for something that hadn't even happened. Robin swiftly embraced her form, holding her to him.

He told her that everything would be all right. He guaranteed that he was coming right back and would be there tomorrow morning.

-

Raven's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she seemed to be stable enough to teleport back to Titans Tower.

They stood directly in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes, trying to say something. They couldn't.

Raven walked up to him and leaned close against him, pressing her lips lightly against his.

Being near to her, he could smell the alluring fragrance of lilac.

She let go of him and whispered something in his ear.

His eyes widened in incredulity.

She smiled at him charmingly and mouthed the words again. Then in a black swirling flash, she disappeared.

Robin turned away from the area of which she disappeared and walked towards his R-cycle. He heard the ringing tone of his yellow official Teen Titans compact and saw the half-black half-copper mask of his enemy.

-

Raven accidentally ended up in Cyborg's room. She laughed lightly as she watched the adorable scene. Cyborg smiled as he held onto his cute, soft _teddy-weddy bear_ as he dreamed happy dreams of mechanical machines, his battery charging as it _hummed…_

"Aww… Isn't that adorable?" She giggled.

On her tiptoes she snuck quietly out of the room and **slammed** the door closed.

As she made her way to her room, she fell on her face and laughed. "Hahahaha…" She smacked herself in the forehead and started cracking up.

A smile still on her mouth, she stumbled towards her haven.

Then, the girl plopped onto her bed and instantly fell asleep, a _frown_ forming on her lips just as quickly.

-

(**Stop**)

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well… _Tell me what **you** think! I needed something new to write about and this had always been in my head for awhile. Finally, I wrote it and **_voila!_**

-

**To Be Continued!-  **Going to be pretty sad, I believe with what will happen, you _know_… Stay tuned for the next chappie!

-

**Coupling?- **As you can see, the main couple and my !_favorite! _is **_Raven/Robin_**!!! I apologize to those big _Starfire__/Robin_ fans, _Raven/BeastBoy _fans, and to anyone else who is slightly offended. (It's just that Raven and Robin are just so cute!!!) **--**

-

**When I Need You Most- **This story will be on _pause_ for now because… I'm sort of having some trouble continuing… it's called **writer's block**… hehe…

-

**Flame?-** Nope. _Please_ don't flame _any_ of my stories. Unless of course, as I've said before, you really and truthfully think it sucks. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! _Please_ don't be a big **_meanie_**_!_

-

**Review!-** Please, please, _please_ review! Comment on anything. Whaddya think of my new story? Say something!!! Just _review_!!!

-

_Hope You Liked It!!!_


	2. The Thoughts That Follow

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, voted, and said happy birthday!!!

_Special thanks to Earth Magician for giving me the correct spelling for Nightwing._

-

**What To Expect-** Basically, it's mainly about Raven... her feelings towards Robin's disappearance... and the mysterious shadow that follows her once she takes a soul-searching trip to Gotham City...

-

**Genre-** Hmm... Let's see... _drama/general/action_... also a lot of _revelation_.

-

Don't worry. This really isn't that sad, more gloomy.

-

**Disclaimer**- I do not own (any) Teen Titans.

-

**__**

**_Masquerade_**

-

Chapter 2- _The Thoughts That Follow_

-

[Raven's POV]

.

Who are the puppeteers that control our lives?

We each have a part in the show, and I knew the part I had to play.

I had to repair the broken puppets.

...I had to prepare the stage.

-

_"Why, why are you running away?" The mysterious figure asked._

_The dark girl was discernible unlike the oblique form speaking. She replied coolly, her arms crossed in silent defiance, "I **don't **run away."_

_"Why are you hiding the truth from yourself?"_

_Her eyes slowly drifted away as she spoke in a hushed, livid tone. "I never hide."_

_"Raven..."_

_She snapped. "Don't say my name!"_

_"I'm still alive," he confirmed gently. She felt his stare on her, his secreted eyes quietly undressing her soul. He made her fell like a transparent wall. "And you're afraid."_

_"I'm not afraid!!" Her eyes darted to the blurred, shadowy vapor, trying her best to convince him. But she felt like she was talking to a mirror, as her own angry response bounced off its surface, glaring back at her, making it seem like she was the only one who needed the persuading._

_He acted as if she didn't say a word. "...I'm here, even now." His voice was so reassuring, beautiful, lulling. She felt his warm presence grow nearer, her dormant feelings upsurging, but even still... she stepped back slowly. She wanted to believe, she really did, but she shook her head hesitantly and took another step away from his warmth. She knew better not to make a mistake twice. She distanced herself, the air gradually becoming colder. "I know... I know you still lo-"_

_"SHUT UP! I **hate **you! Everything that comes out of your mouth is all just a big, fat, ugly lie!! And you're dead!!! Dead, dead, dead, dead, **DEAD**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_She screamed it at the tops of her lungs, collapsing into the abyss of darkness that was her mind, as her screams died away into the nothingness..._

_-_

Her green, melancholy eyes stared upon the metal door. Tears were spilling down her orange-tan cheeks. She placed a warm hand upon its cool surface and was about to push it open... until she heard a slight disturbance in the atmosphere.

"_Starfire__._" Her voice was soft, yet stern. The dark, enchanting girl walked slowly towards the tall redhead, as her midnight blue cape flowed gracefully behind her. "What are you doing up so late?"

The usually pert Tamaranian girl cast her head downward, uncomfortable to be found in this position, by _his _door. "I am merely... _thinking_."

The half-demoness stood directly in front of her downtrodden comrade then looked behind her to see the entrance of a doorway, and she knew specifically whose it was. Starfire had been in love with him, and for some reason, it made Raven feel guilty. But still, she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand."

Starfire only nodded solemnly as another tear slid down the side of her face. Quickly wiping it away, she now looked up at her leader, trying to find every bit of strength that she had left within her. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think... Robin will ever come back?"

Raven flinched slightly at the mention of him and immediately withdrew her hand from Starfire's shoulder. She turned away from her and shook her head resolutely. She didn't know why the alien princess repeatedly asked her this question. Maybe she expected that the answer would be different this time or maybe that she would get encouragement from her, but it was always the same in Raven's mind. She wouldn't feed her friend false hopes. "No. I'm sorry Star, but I don't believe Robin is ever coming back. He would have come back by now, if only..." Raven stalled for a brief moment and decided to abandon the rest of her answer.

Starfire blocked her from leaving. "Friend Raven... if only, _what?_"

Raven spoke dully, burying her feelings within monotone. "It's nothing."

The Tamaranian girl ignored her emotionless response. "Does it have to do with me? Had _I _done something wrong to make Robin go away?

The dark leader veered her icy eyes towards Starfire's, piercing the girl's soft, emerald orbs. "Star..." She began reprimanding dangerously. "...don't you _ever_ blame Robin's stupidity on yourself. You never did anything wrong to him!" Her voice was in a tone that the tan girl had never heard. "Just forget about him!!"

Starfire began. "But-"

Raven tore her eyes away from hers, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why can't you just forget about him? He didn't care about you or any of us. He _left _us." She closed her eyes silently. "There is no reason."

"Raven..."

"Please Starfire, just go to sleep." She didn't want to talk about this any longer. The redheaded alien gave her one more pleading... but she knew when she was beaten. She began walking away. However, before Starfire was completely out of earshot, Raven spoke in a low pitch. "It's not good to mourn for those who are dead."

Starfire stood still for a moment and gasped at the words. She hurried quickly back to her room.

Raven watched her go. Then without a word, she turned around. She treaded towards the darkness, disappearing without a trace.

-

[Raven's POV]

.

It has been five years since your disappearance.

I had hoped that everyone would just forget about you... forget that you were ever here... forget that you had affected their very lives.

But I guess that it's too much to ask.

I had, at least, wished that you would just leave us alone, but wishes are only silent prayers of a hope. And I have no more hope to be given up.

You are the ghost that lingers over us hauntingly, incessantly. You are the illusion that deceives. The others are such dreamers, believing that their dream would come true. Their dream is for you to come back.

But** I** know better.

You're dead.

And that is all there is to it.

I can do nothing for you.

-

It was a dark night, though the storm of snow and bright city lights made it look as if the city was about to come to life.

White flooded her vision, as Raven sauntered inconspicuously down the streets of Gotham. She was covered in a black cloak, her hood hiding her face... only known as the mysterious figure with a beautiful shape.

For some reason, all she could think of was getting far, _far _away from Titans Tower.

Whatever that meant.

-

[Raven's POV]

.

You're dead.

And you very may as well be.

Because if you were still alive, I'd **kill** you.

So it's best that the past is buried.

Or else I'd bury it for myself.

-

_Swish_

A quick, nimble sound caught her ear, among the many voices of the civilians.

Her sharp, incisive eyes deftly searched the tops of the surrounding buildings.

-

The vague, ambiguous figure hid in the shadows, intently watching the dark girl below.

-

_Nothing._

She only saw darkness.

But in the confines of her mind, she could almost see a familiar figure, a green, yellow, and red blur jumping across from building to building, leaping with such grace. The determination and raw beauty was written within every movement...

Raven shook her head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts, brushing her hair back with her hand. 'I'm beginning to imagine things.'

She glanced back at the buildings for a second, then continued her journey through the dark, dangerous city of Gotham.

-

[Raven's POV]

.

Yes.

Our lives... our lives are nothing but a cruel joke.

And even if life changes, that fact never does.

Cause everything you thought you thought... turns out to be wrong in the end.

_Everything you did..._

_Everything you said..._

It's so dumb. I can't believe that I believed you.

_...I feel so bitter_.

-

Raven turned her eyes up to the snow-filled sky. She felt so numb inside. She felt so dead... as if all the life she had, had been sucked out of her, her being hacked away until the only thing she had left was the ability to feel pain. Her surviving emotions were only that of dark shadows... anger, acrimony, sadness... and hate.

-

[Raven's POV]

.

It was all your fault.

Once you did what you did, it felt like the end of the world.

And time was suppose to stop, but time went on...

Without you...

-

Raven gained speed in her step to the point she was almost running.

She didn't know why she was racing down the streets.

All she wanted to do was get farther and farther-

And then she realized what she was doing.

She immediately stopped.

-

[Raven's POV]

.

Why did you leave??

I don't know, and I really don't care.

But I hate you. I hate you with every fiber of my being.

I hate you for making us all suffer.

I hate you for taking me with you that night.

I hate you for not saying... _goodbye._

-

Raven searched for a way home.

She feared the alluring desire... the temptation to just forget and leave everything behind in the process.

Just leave without a reason.

Just like Robin.

-

[Raven's POV]

.

I **hate** you.

I hate you so much.

-

Raven shivered against the cold. She had been out there to long. She could barely feel her toes.

Her eyes scanned the dark area. There was a dim light in one of the dark alleyways.

'Maybe, it's a shortcut.' She thought.

The unfathomable girl walked into the somewhat gloomy alley. There were men around a fire, desperately trying to keep warm. Some were standing next to a wall, smoking and doing drugs. Others were drunk and had passed out. All in all, they all held a disgusting stench to them.

Raven trekked through the passage, though it was almost as if she seemingly glided across the frosty grounds. She paid no heed to the unwanted stares she was receiving. She was too irritated to notice.

Thus, she also didn't think much of the dirty men who just happened to be following her.

"Hey, sweetie." whispered their ringleader coming closer to her, his breath stinking of nicotine. He and his crew stared sickeningly at her lithe form. "Wanna have some _fun_?"

-

The shadowy man who had been following Raven watched on angrily. He was ready to pounce from his hiding place and attack the amok assholes. But he remained composed and observed her silently.

-

Raven kept going, not paying the least bit of attention to them.

"_Hey!_ We're talking to you!" shouted one of the alleged bastards.

She ignored them completely; her mind was elsewhere.

Finally, the leader ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks, her patience wearing thin.

"Where do you think you're going? Let's **play**." He spoke forcefully. His grip on her tightened. His gaze lowered to where her more private regions would be, imagining his own disturbed fantasy. He grinned a demented grin. "First, let's take off your little cloth..."

His hand stretched to seize her cloak.

But, she grasped his arm before he could.

His eyes, at first, widened in shock and fear, then contorted into an ugly grimace. The sound of breaking bones cracked through the artic silence. He wailed like a little pansy, squealing in pain. "AHH!! YOU BROKE MY ARM! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! LET GO OF ME!!!"

She didn't.

Her eyes glowed white and her hands emitted an immense, black energy. She didn't even turn to face him. Her emotions were that of uncontrolled anger, her feelings and thoughts in a whirlwind of utter confusion and rage.

She let go of him.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Suddenly, by an unknown invisible force, the man flew from her and all the way against a wall, the sound of his head and brick echoed throughout the alley walls as his screams withered into fearful and cowardly whimpers.

Scarlet blood slowly seeped from his skull, as he fell into a deep unconsciousness. Raven walked over to his body with a grim expression on her face. Suddenly, the sleazy dirtbag lying in front of her took the image of the boy she hated most.

She spat on him.

-

[Raven's POV]

.

**I absolutely loathe you.**

-

The others looked at their leader fearfully, but they were instantly annoyed when they saw the evil smile on Raven's face.

Another one of his cronies yelled. "**YOU WITCH!**"

They all darted towards the caped girl in rage, which was sure to be their next mistake.

'Fools.' thought Raven bitterly. As they neared her, she didn't whisper a single word or even make a single movement. She just stood there watching with lifeless eyes, as the invisible force that she created lifted all of the malodorous bastards up and slammed them harshly against the walls of the alley to join their motionless leader.

The other men who had been minding their own business ran out of the darkly dismal passage to make a quick getaway from the inexplicable girl, fearing for their own lives.

Raven stood there, still immobile. Her body began to shake violently. She held her head in her hands.

She felt the pure anger inside of her creep. Her eyes flashed red, but she concentrated fully.

_"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..."_

The glow reverted back to white, and at last, her eyes dissipated into their normal color. Her breathing became ragged.

Raven staggered away from them all, the sides of the alley littered with bodies.

Finally, out of the dark hell hole, she gave up on wobbly legs.

Her body and mind had exceeded their limits, physically, mentally, and _emotionally._

She felt so numb as she turned on her back and faced the sky.

-

[Raven's POV]

.

All you could do was leave... leave me with a rendered heart.

-

Small, sparkling snowflakes flitted down from the wintry heavens.

-

[Raven's POV]

.

...And a _broken promise_.

-

Her eyes shut close peacefully, submitting to the darkness. She didn't care what happened to her. She simply wanted to escape, escape the life that God had so brutally given her. She just wanted to disappear.

-

As she passed out, laying unconsciously on the cold ground, the man from the shadows hovered over the body of the inert girl.

'She's grown to be incredibly.' He mused thoughtfully.

He carefully lifted her body, causing her hood to fall off, revealing her sad yet beautiful face. The man's eyes softened, staring at her admiringly. Then, he whisked her away into the unknown.

The snow covered his footsteps.

-

(**Stop**)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah... well I hope that'll be okay for awhile...

I'll be updating **soon**!

-

**To Be Continued?-** Next chapter will reveal what had happened to Raven on the ever-fateful day that she woke up... _Flashback_ -Enough said... I'm not giving anything else away! -lolz- ...off to writing!!!

-

**Flame?-** I'll be accepting flames for this chapter. [Constructive Criticism needed!]

-

**Review?-** I'm not sure if you'll be able to review if you've already voted for this chapter. So, if you want to say something, you might have to use _Anonymous_ to say it.

-

Anyways, thanks a lot! Hope to hear from you soon!

-

_Love ya!_


	3. Talk Of The Past

Here. **Read**. _Look_.

-

**Genre- **_drama/general_

-

**Disclaimer- **I do not own _Teen Titans_.

-

**_Masquerade_**

-

Chapter 3-_ Talk Of The Past_

-

_"Raven, I will beat Slade, but I'm coming back. I **promise**."_

_._

Her dark, stormy eyes fluttered open, perceiving only darkness.

She felt the lingering statement echoing in her mind. She recognized the words, immediately shunning them away from her thoughts. She knew that could never happen. It hadn't happened, and it would never happen, not now, not ever.

She sighed heavily. "It was just a dream, like _always_." She felt her heartbeat drop to low thump.

"What was just a dream??"

Raven jerked her head violently towards the strangely familiar voice and unintentionally let out a shriek, which she instantly scolded herself for. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

A dark figure stood in front of her.

The Titan leader felt herself back up against the frame of the bed she lay on, not being able to back up any further. She tried her best to remain placid, regaining her much practiced composure. Her senses switched on full alert. A light chuckle resounded from the veiled stranger, amused at her reaction. "It's good to see that you're finally awake."

Raven narrowed her eyes angrily at his soft laughter and calm demeanor, especially when he had no reason not to fear her. Why hadn't she picked up his presence before? "…Who are you?"

He stepped forward into the dim lighting. He had medium-length, jet-black hair and handsomely angular features. He wore a taut, black costume, the blue-silvery silhouette of a bird outstretched across his muscular chest. A silver utility belt hung around his waist, as a v-shaped mask concealed his indistinctive eyes.

Even still, Raven discerned his undaunted gaze upon her. She felt herself blush. He stepped closer to her. Her pulse began to race. "Who are you?" She repeated the question, making him stop nearing her. She looked around the unfamiliar place. "And why am I here?"

For a moment, he remained silent, carefully contemplating his response.

"I'm... Nightwing. I found you unconscious, and I took you to my home."

Raven looked at him.

Even if she didn't know this guy very well, he seemed a bit... off, as if he wasn't acting like he usually would. Was he playing with her? She scoffed. She wouldn't let anyone, especially not a stranger, make her feel vulnerable nor unknowledgeable.

The dark girl smirked, her nerves calming and sarcasm back. "Do you want a medal or something?"

"No." Nightwing grinned at the sudden change of attitude. "I don't save people for the rewards."

"Justice, _huh?_ So, are you like Batman or something? I don't remember a superhero in Gotham, except for him and-" The small smile left her face. "And Robin." The name left her lips, tasting unpleasantly bitter.

He frowned slightly. "…I'm kind of taking over for awhile." She broke out of her trance, glancing at him.

"So what happened to them?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Batman's on the road to recovery." He looked at her. "But I don't know what happened to Robin." He lied.

"You don't know what happened to him?"

Nightwing shook his head grimly. "All I know is that he disappeared."

Raven nodded. "…Off the face of the earth…" She gave Nightwing a wistful look. She didn't know why, but this man seemed so… so unusually familiar, and yet so very… unfamiliar. Who was he, really? She had a gut feeling that she should not have anything to do with this man. He would only cause her trouble.

The dark girl moved her lifeless body, sitting on the edge of the bed. She held her head in her hands. Her head hurt. Looking up, there was a door in her view. She tried standing up, but she clutched the bed for support. Every bone in her body screamed..._!!! _It served her right for walking out in the cold for who knows how long.

Nightwing watched her every move. He smirked. "Maybe you should lie back down. You still seem a bit… wobbly."

Raven glared daggers at him. "I'm fine. Besides, I believe I've overstayed my welcome."

"You're _welcome_ to stay here until you're feeling better."

She ignored him.

He sighed deeply. 'Why does she have to be so stubborn?'

Nightwing sat back, eyes on the dark-haired beauty.

Raven got up standing proudly on her feet, turning to him. She gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look.

However, her body didn't agree.

The dark girl felt her knees buckle as her rear broke the fall. The man before her stifled a laugh as she used the bed to get back up again. She sat back down on the cushiony layer, sending heated glares at her savior. If she wasn't so weak and if she knew where she was, she'd be able to teleport the hell out of here _and _have time to kick this guy's ass.

"Come on," He pleaded with a smug grin. He didn't want to get her any angrier. She might reenact the display he had seen earlier before. "Just relax."

"Relax, and do what?" She fumed.

"Why don't you tell me about your dream?" Nightwing sat on a nearby chair, lackadaisical.

Raven looked up at him coldly, her hard gaze burning imaginary holes into his head. He didn't seem to notice. She turned away from him, knowing what he didn't know. "You don't know what you're asking."

He stared at her curiously. "It's just a dream."

The dark girl exhaled noisily. "Do you know who I am?"

"…Raven, right?"

She looked at him in acknowledgment.

"How do you know that?"

"You're the leader of the renowned Teen Titans." He smirked shrewdly.

She continued, a little surprised. "And who was the leader before me?"

"Robin."

"And I became leader when he-"

"Robin left the Titans." He concluded quickly, not knowing where she was going with this. Nightwing stared at her in confusion. "What does this have to do with your dream?"

Raven fiddled with the sheets, sitting there under his questioning gaze uncomfortably. "…Do you know why Robin left the Titans?"

Nightwing feigned innocence. He shook his head. "No."

"Neither do I. But I was there with him. I was the last Titan to see him before he left."

He observed her quietly. Traces of sadness hindered her calm, beautiful features. She stared into the empty darkness. "I dream about it a lot." She gazed at him inconspicuously, hinting of what she meant.

That she had dreamt this dream.

"Are you sure you want to tell me this? After all, I'm only a stranger."

"You _told_ _me_ that you wanted to know." She shot him an irritated glare. "And besides, it doesn't matter. Like you said, you're only a stranger." She looked out the window. It was still visibly very dark outside.

'I'll be gone before the sun rises.' She thought.

Nightwing waited for her to continue, silence overcoming them both.

Raven began.

"_Robin._ Robin was our leader, and he was excellent at it, as if born to do so. He had all the qualities any great leader should have. He was strong, intelligent, and determined. He had an intense drive for justice, and he didn't do things for the glory but for the welfare of others."

Nightwing felt slightly uncomfortable.

"However, lately, I was angry at how he was acting. He was obsessed with a villain called Slade and he began neglecting us, his team, but most importantly, his friends." The male crime fighter flinched. Raven persisted. "One night, I saw him leaving. I wanted to talk to him about it, so I followed him. He asked me to come with him, and I thought I could make him come back, so I left with him."

A small, sad smile graced her face.

"When we finally got to where he intended, I immediately regretted it. We were at a criminal's pub, and he was after _Slade,_ again." The name of Robin's enemy slithered out of her mouth like poison. "It was just another stupid strategy to track him down. I don't know why he took me with him." She paused momentarily. "And when I did try talking to him about what I planned to say, he either didn't listen to me or dodged the subject." A look of acerbic mirth stained her appearance. "And he dodged it in a very creative way. It was the first time I was introduced to alcohol. And then I got drunk. And that's all I clearly remember, except for waking up and finding that everything had changed." Raven wanted to keep everything else to herself, the invisible tears slipping down her porcelain-like face. He was just a stranger. That's all he needed to know, and that's all she was willing to say. "That's it."

"That's it?" Nightwing questioned the brevity.

Raven nodded.

"You don't remember anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"No! I don't." She snapped, looking very annoyed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think you're telling me the whole story." Nightwing stared at her confidently. The dark girl remained silent. "So, what happened the next day?"

"I woke up," Raven said sarcastically, in a way that spoke '_duhhhhhh_'.

He held back his frustration. "Did anything unusual happen, anything at all??"

The subject began to tire Raven, but she answered anyway. "I didn't know where I was and Robin left. That's all." The dark girl looked out the window with a bored expression on her face. The sky was still blue, beginning to brighten.

"And Slade?"

"No one knows what happened to him. He hasn't attacked us since. It's like he disappeared..." Her words faded away. She raised an inquisitive eye towards him. He walked into a quiet hush. "So, are you done _questioning _me?"

Nightwing nodded solemnly.

Raven didn't recollect much at all, though it _had_ been quite a long time ago. And no one knew what had happened to Slade. However, though disquietingly, a part of him had hoped that she could remember what had transpired between the Boy Wonder and herself, or at least recognized his true identity. But then again, maybe it was best that she didn't know.

She looked at the masked figure curiously. He looked as if he was thinking of something of some significance. She pointed her index finger directly towards his laid-back form, chanting three magical words. "Azerath. Metrion. **Zinthos**." All of a sudden, Nightwing became airborne. Oddly, he didn't jolt out of surprise. He calmly sat in midair within the clutches of her black spell. Raven watched her supernatural powers as they worked at their average degree. She then looked at the princely figure, studying her. She flushed slightly, gently putting him down. "I think I'm feeling better now." The mysterious Titan leader pushed herself away from the bed and stood on two feet. "I guess I should go."

Nightwing gave her a genuine smile. "Let me show you out." He opened the door for her.

She mumbled a 'thanks', a light pink tingeing her cheeks.

-

"You live in Wayne Manor?"

Raven and Nightwing stood in awe of the enormous mansion.

Her savior gazed at her, enjoying the look of astonishment on her face. "Yehp. Good Old Wayne Manor."

Raven sighed. The sky kept getting lighter and lighter. She glanced at the masked man standing next to her. It was weird. It felt so bizarrely... comforting, to be near him.

'Comforting?' She thought to herself in a dribble of outrage and confusion. 'This man is a _stranger_. I know nothing about him, and he is nowhere _near_ remotely relieving. He questioned me about my past and brought back unwanted memories.' __

_But it felt good to at least tell someone..._

"Well, um, thanks, for everything." She sputtered. She pulled her hood over her head and returned to the safe refuge inside herself, her cold, detached mask slipping properly over her somewhat lenient expression. "But I best be going."

Nightwing wanted to say something to stop her from leaving. He was just getting used to her company… once again. "Are you sure you don't want me to guide you back?"

An unexpected iciness extended from her tone. "I don't _need_ your help. I can find my way back from here."

He felt slightly surprised at the change, but then again, _his _Raven always acted in unforeseen ways.

"See ya later." He whispered into the wind, as he watched her disappear into the foggy atmosphere.

This wouldn't be the last of this stranger.

-

Raven couldn't help but feel bugged as she trudged into the early, early morning.

It was as if she missed an extremely important detail.

'_Nightwing_.' She pondered carelessly, pushing the judgment aside.

Their conversation, instead, penetrated her mind, replacing her previous thoughts.

_"So, what happened the next day?"_

He wouldn't have understood.

…if he knew how she felt.

-

Flashback

-

Her eye lids felt as if they'd fall off if she opened her eyes. A younger Raven groaned in discomfort. Once she regained a bit of consciousness, a searing pain shot through her body. _Ugh._ She immediately ran towards the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat up. She threw her head near the opening and vomited all of the rancid contents forcing up through her throat, smelling repulsively of acetone.

Suddenly, her door slammed open.

"RAVEN! GOOD MORNING! TODAY IS A GLORIOUS DAY!!!"

Starfire's voice reverberated through Raven's ears into excruciating vibrations throughout her body. Raven covered her ears in pain. "Starfire, would you keep it down." She spoke in a low whisper.

"FRIEND RAVEN, ARE YOU NOT WELL?"

"please, Starfire, quiet down."

"RAVEN I CANNOT HEAR YOU!"

"quiet."

"WHAT!?"

"STARFIRE BE **QUIET**!!!"

"Oh, sorry. I just came to greet you a great day." Starfire spoke nonchalantly.

"Thanks, Star, but I really don't feel good. Please just leave me alone."

"Oh, of course." Starfire quietly opened the door then, _SLAM_…!!!

Pain streamed once again throughout her limp form.

'Damn it, Star.' She cursed mentally.

Raven tried ignoring the unbearable wrench in her stomach, but the regurgitation of fluids stopped her from forgetting. Plus, her head was hurting very, very badly. Why did she feel so ill? And why did she feel like she just wanted to die right there and then?

The dark girl got up from the toilet when she finished spitting out the remnants. 'I need to find something to get rid of the pain.'

-

Raven climbed down the stairs feebly, hanging on the railing for dear life. She felt her body go limp and her hands let go of the banister. She waited to tumble down the stairs ungracefully. However, instead, she felt a pair of strong powerful arms catch her useless self.

"Rae, are you okay?" Cyborg's friendly, worried voice reached her ears painfully.

Why wouldn't everyone just speak a little softer?

The dark teenager struggled to open her eyes. "I'm fine. I just need some water… and something to get rid of the pounding in my head."

Cyborg pinched his nose in disgust, his friend having very bad breath. He stared at her carefully. "Raven…" She was paler than usual and smelled lightly of smoke. He recognized the scent of booze, emanating from her lungs. "Did you drink last night, or something?"

She paused warily. "What if I did?"

He looked at her with sympathy. Drinking? Raven didn't seem like the type to get drunk, and by the looks of it, she got hammered pretty badly. He sighed. "Rae, stay in your room. I'll bring you some water and aspirin… Is that okay with you?"

Raven nodded, not realizing she was letting someone enter her room… with _her_ permission. All she felt was her head swirling in circles.

"Maybe _I_ should take you to your room first."

Cyborg took her fully in his arms and carried her to safety.

-

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little." Raven responded quietly. The half empty glass of water and aspirin container stood on the nightstand beside her.

The huge amounts of searing pain had turned into smaller, spaced portions of unbearable aching. She looked at Cyborg. Inside, she was glad that he was there. She'd like to say it, but the control over her emotions only let her do so much. "Thanks." She whispered to him.

"No problem." Cyborg grinned at her. "Glad to help."

Raven closed her eyes wearily.

"You should rest now." His voice trailed away.

She heard the close of a door before she was enveloped in darkness.

-

_'Robin? Robin??'_

_'Where are you???'_

_It was so dark, so unbearably dark._

_She felt so frustrated, tears accumulating in the corner of her eyes._

_'Raven!'___

_She turned around, a light in her view._

_Robin._

_She quickly ran towards the light, beginning to fade away._

_'Wait! Robin!'_

_Her eyes never left the blinding light. He looked like an angel, outlined by the exuberant brightness. He had that smile on his face, the smile that made her heart melt. And everything… seemed right._

_The light, the light was going away and it was as if, she was standing in place._

_Then it completely evaporated, his voice departing with it._

_It was dark again._

_It had been futile. It had been futile from the start._

_She could never tell him. She could never say…_

_She sunk low to her knees._

_The tears fell._

-

Raven woke up in the darkness, her heart thumping faster than usual.

'Robin.'

She had just remembered. How could she possibly forget!?!

She jumped out of bed. Her legs carried her as fast as she could to her destination, her heartbeat beating like a drum. The sound of rushing water blasted in her ears, her nerves shot and eyes small. Her diminutive headache was far from her thoughts.

Finally, she stopped.

The dark girl stood in front of the steel door, shakily pushing it open.

A soft light met her eyes, placed in the center of the room. Newspapers and criminal cutouts littered the floor, walls, and ceiling. A small working table fell right under the light, revealing master plans and unfinished ideas.

He wasn't there.

'It can't be.' She thought defiantly.

She stepped back unsteadily from the room. She ran out the door, down the stairs. She would find him. He was here. He had to be. He couldn't have-

No.

Raven darted through the kitchen, from the living room, to the game room, to the training area, and to the main hall. She ran back all the way to the roof of the tower and surveyed the area surroundings. There was nothing, the place quiet.

The tower was draped in a mist, feeling humid and sticky. It was dark, feeling lonely, as if she was the only one on the planet realizing something was wrong. Did the others know? Did they still believe that he was working in his room?

Was he with one of them?

The small shard of hope gleamed at her, and she accepted it. Raven teleported into Starfire's room. Though it would be very unacceptable for him to be sleeping in her room, it proved to be a definite option. The jealous part of her prayed that he wasn't there. Starfire lay backwards on her bed, her feet on the pillow and her head on the edge of the end. She snored deafeningly, but the dead thud pounding in Raven's ears blocked it out.

He wasn't there.

She sighed and teleported into Cyborg's room. His battery was charging and his eyes were closed peacefully. And he was cuddling close to, a teddy bear?

What the hell?

Raven quickly came over the surprise and noticed no signs of the Boy Wonder, only beeps and buzzes of the super computer. She then transported lastly to Beast Boy's room.

The hope she brought began to fall.

Beast Boy slept soundly. Drool fell like a waterfall from the side of his mouth. The room was covered in pictures of himself and posters of famous comedians. Raven just watched in silence, her body going numb, the world revolving as she stood still. She dropped to her knees, an overwhelming sadness beginning to rise in her soul. Her head dropped down and she fell to the floor.

She didn't cry though. All she could feel was the unending sorrow. But just this once, she wished that she could cry, to be able to release the pain repeatedly stabbing her heart. Because-

_She knew…_

She knew that he was gone. Before, she would at least have been a bit more optimistic, but a part of her just knew. He wasn't coming back. And she didn't do anything about it. She didn't have a say in the matter.

"Raven?" A weary voice asked.

She couldn't hear him though.

He called her name again. A looked of worry passed over his face. He ran over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Beast Boy observed her expression. He had never seen her look that way before. "What's wrong?"

Her voice was listless and hushed.

"He's… **gone**."

-

As the days gone by slowly, what had occurred _that_ night had made itself known. More and more, the words that were said and the gestures that were made became clear in her head. The fight that had been fought and Slade's voice drifted into her psyche. The feelings that were mentioned and the feelings that had been _acted upon_ walked into her mind. And the promises that were made and the words that needed to be voiced never were heard.

She was embarrassed at how she acted, upset at what had happened, and angry that he had left and broke a promise in the process.

How could he? How could she? How dare he? Why?

Just, why?

She didn't understand, and if she didn't, the others wouldn't understand either.

This was her secret, and her burden to carry alone.

-

/Flashback

-

Raven realized that now she was back at where she had started, at the threshold of Titans Tower.

She walked in.

The sun rose.

-

_(**Stop**)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay.

Everything's a little gloomy. But I'm getting to the main reason I wrote this story. **ROMANCE**!

Hope you liked this chapter!

-

**Next Chappie?- **_Shhhhh_… it's a secret.

-

Constructive criticism is needed and well accepted. Reviews are much needed! And ideas are wanted.

_Cya_**__**__

-

_Later peoples!_


End file.
